1. Field of the Invention
Sequence Listing
The instant application contains a Sequence Listing which has been submitted via EFS-Web and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates generally to the field of plant cell signaling genes and polypeptides encoded by such genes, and the use of such polynucleotide and polypeptide sequences for controlling plant phenotype. The invention specifically provides cell signaling polynucleotide and polypeptide sequences isolated from Eucalyptus and Pinus and sequences related thereto.
2. Background
A. Cell Signaling Genes and Gene Products
Plants progress through set developmental programs throughout the course of their lifetimes. This is particularly evident in embryogenesis and floral development. There are a variety of signal molecules produced by certain cells in the plant to which other cells, particularly in the meristematic regions, are poised to respond. These signal molecules trigger distinct sets of developmental programs at specific times that lead to the formation of, for example, flowers or cotyledons. In addition to the programmed developmental pathways, plants are exposed to a variety of environmental stimuli such as changes in temperature and amount of sunlight, availability of water, wounding from mechanical injury and attack by pathogens. Environmental factors, such as exposure to light, heat, cold, drought, etc., activate the expression of genes and synthesis of proteins and other compounds essential for an appropriate response to the environmental signal and thereby, the healthy development of the plant. These responses, like the developmental pathways, are mediated by signal molecules.
To respond to these signal molecules, plant cells produce surface receptor proteins that serve as sensors, regulators and/or transducers of cell signals. The intracellular transduction of a signal is often transmitted via a phosphorylation cascade of molecules that culminates in the transcription of genes to elicit the appropriate cellular response either for normal development or against environmental challenge.
One major class of receptor proteins is the single-transmembrane family, of which there are several subclasses. These proteins are characterized by three domains: an extracellular signal molecule (or ligand) recognition/binding domain, a single cell membrane-spanning domain and an intracellular signal transduction domain which is usually a protein kinase. Many, but not all, plant single transmembrane proteins belong to the subclass known as receptor-like kinases (RLKs). The intracellular kinase domains of plant RLKs are all serine/threonine protein kinases, while the extracellular domains of RLKs are of different types. One type of RLK is characterized by the presence of the extracellular S-domain, originally described in self-incompatibility-locus glycoproteins that inhibit self-pollination. The S-domain is recognized by an array of ten cysteine residues in combination with other conserved residues. Another class of RLKs has an extracellular domain distinguished by leucine rich repeats (LRR) that are involved in protein-protein interactions. Binding of ligands to the extracellular domain is followed by receptor dimerization, autophosphorylation and the activation of a series of intracellular proteins which serve to transduce the signal to the nucleus. The structure of plant RLKs is very similar to receptors found in cell signaling pathways in animal systems.
One example of a plant RLK is the Xa21 gene, which confers resistance to the plant pathogen Xanthomonas oryzae pv. oryzae race 6. This gene was cloned using genetic means comparing Xanthomonas-sensitive and resistant strains of rice (Song et al., Science 270:1804-1806 (1995)), and has been subsequently been shown to confer resistance to Xanthomonas in Arabidopsis. The 1025 amino acid protein possesses a number of features with similarity to known protein domains including a NH2-terminal 23 amino acid residue signal peptide, indicating that the protein is directed to the plasma membrane. Amino acids 81 to 634 contain 23 imperfect copies of a 24-amino acid LRR. Amino acids 651 to 676 encode a 26-amino acid hydrophobic segment that is likely to form a membrane-spanning domain. The C-terminal amino acids contain a putative intracellular serine threonine kinase domain carrying 11 subdomains with all 15 invariant amino acids that are typical of protein kinases. Subdomains VI and VIII are indicative of serine-threonine phosphorylation specificity. Xa21 has strong similarities to other RLKs, such as the Arabidopsis receptor-like kinase proteins RLK5 and TMK1, showing conservation of both the LRR and protein kinase domains. It is not yet known to what protein Xa21 transduces its pathogen recognition signal.
Another kind of membrane receptor molecule expressed by plant cells is histidine kinases (HKs). HKs have been known for some time in bacterial signal transduction systems, where they form one half of a two-component signaling system. The bacterial HK serves as a sensor molecule for extracellular signals, such as changes in osmoticum, nutrients and toxins. The HK autophosphorylates on a histidine residue in response to ligand binding. This phosphohistidine donates its phosphate group to an aspartate residue of the second member of the two component system, known as the response regulator (RR). The phosphorylated RR then binds DNA in a sequence-specific manner, serving to directly activate specific genes which code for proteins that mediate the response to the extracellular stimulus.
Like bacteria, plant cells have a two-component signaling system which consists of a sensor element HK and a RR. The two components may be separate molecules or may exist as a hybrid molecule (hereinafter referred to as hybrid HK/RR proteins). The HK proteins are distinguished by well-conserved amino acid motifs that occur in a specific order. From the amino terminus, the conserved regions are identified as the H, N, G1, F and G2 boxes. These motifs are usually found within a 200-250 amino acid span of the protein. The G1, F and G2 boxes are thought to be involved in nucleotide binding. As in bacteria, upon receiving the extracellular signal, the HK is autophosphorylated on the histidine residue contained in the H box. The phosphate group is subsequently transferred to the RR. All HKs are believed to phosphorylate a RR, as an obligate part of signal transduction. RRs are characterized by the absolute conservation of an aspartate which is phosphorylated by the phosphohistidine of the HK, and a conserved lysine residue. Unlike bacteria, RRs in plants have not been shown to bind DNA directly. Rather, the plant RRs characterized to date appear to transduce the signal into protein kinase cascades, which eventually phosphorylate and activate or inactivate transcription factors, and thereby affect gene expression.
The ethylene receptor (ETR1; Chang et al. Science 262:539-544) is the best known two-component signaling system in plants. Ethylene is a well known signal molecule that is involved in the regulation of plant development as well as the coordination of fertilization, senescence, skoto/photomorphogenesis and responses to pathogens and mechanical injury. The ethylene receptor is a hybrid HK/RR protein. The signal is transduced through a Raf-like protein kinase named CTR1. CTR1 is a negative regulator of downstream steps in the signaling pathway. While the details of this pathway remain unclear, it appears that the HK is constitutively active in the absence of ethylene, thereby constantly phosphorylating CTR1, which in turn represses other genes in the ethylene response pathway. Binding of ethylene to ETR1 inhibits the HK function of the receptor, resulting in the inhibition of the negative regulator CTR1, thereby allowing the activation of downstream proteins in the ethylene signal transduction cascade. This culminates in activation of ethylene response genes.
More recently, two RR genes, IBC6 and IBC7, which are induced in response to the plant growth regulator cytokinin, have been cloned from Arabidopsis thaliana and characterized (Brandstatter and Kieber, The Plant Cell 10:1009-1019 (1998)). It is likely that IBC6 and IBC7 are involved in the transduction of the cytokinin signal in plants. This is particularly interesting in light of the fact that a gene encoding the hybrid HK/RR protein CKI1 (Kakimoto, Science 274:982-985, 1996) causes cytokinin-like effects when it is ectopically expressed in transgenic plants. Thus it appears likely that a two-component HK/RR system is involved in cytokinin signal transduction. Cytokinin is known to regulate plant growth and development, including such physiological events as nutrient metabolism, expansion and senescence of leaves, and lateral branching.
While polynucleotides encoding proteins involved in plant cell signaling have been isolated for certain species of plants, genes encoding many such proteins have not yet been identified in a wide range of plant species. Thus, there remains a need in the art for materials which may be usefully employed in the modification of cell signaling in plants.
Proper plant growth and development requires the ability to react to environmental and developmental factors. Throughout its life, a plant is subject to changes in light, temperature, water and nutrient availability. Plants are also subject to attack by pathogens, such as viruses, nematodes, mites, and insects. Reacting to developmental and environmental cues requires complex interactions between environmental signals and factors internal to the plant. Such reaction is typically effected by changes in gene expression. Various internal signals are required for coordinating gene expression during development and in response to environmental factors. These internal signals are communicated throughout by signal transduction pathways that allow propagation of the original signal. This ultimately results in the activation or suppression of gene expression.
Plant development is also affected by cell environmental factors such as temperature, nutrient availability, light, etc. See Gastal and Nelon, Plant Physiol. 105:191-7 (1994), Ben-Haj-Sahal and Tardieu, Plant Physiol. 109:861-7 (1995), and Sacks et al., Plant Physiol. 114:519-27 (1997). Plant development and phenotype are affected by cell signaling, and altering expression of the genes involved in the cell signaling can be a useful method of modifying plant development and altering plant phenotype.
The ability to alter expression of cell signaling genes is extremely powerful because cell signaling drives plant development, including growth rates, responses to environmental cues, and resulting plant phenotype. Control of plant cell signaling and phenotypes associated with alteration of cell signaling gene expression has, among others, applications for alteration of wood properties and, in particular, lumber and wood pulp properties. For example, improvements to wood pulp that can be effected by altering cell signaling gene expression include increased or decreased lignin content, increased accessibility of lignin to chemical treatments, improved reactivity of lignin, and increased or decreased cellulose or hemi content. Manipulating the plant signal transduction pathways can also engineer better lumber having increased dimensional stability, increased tensile strength, increased shear strength, increased compression strength, increased shock resistance, increased stiffness, increased or decreased hardness, decreased spirality, decreased shrinkage, and desirable characteristics with respect to weight, density, and specific gravity.
B. Expression Profiling and Microarray Analysis in Plants
The multigenic control of plant phenotype presents difficulties in determining the genes responsible for phenotypic determination. One major obstacle to identifying genes and gene expression differences that contribute to phenotype in plants is the difficulty with which the expression of more than a handful of genes can be studied concurrently. Another difficulty in identifying and understanding gene expression and the interrelationship of the genes that contribute to plant phenotype is the high degree of sensitivity to the environmental factors that plants demonstrate.
There have been recent advances using genome-wide expression profiling. In particular, the use of DNA microarrays has been useful to examine the expression of a large number of genes in a single experiment. Several studies of plant gene responses to developmental and environmental stimuli have been conducted using expression profiling. For example, microarray analysis was employed to study gene expression during fruit ripening in strawberry, Aharoni et al., Plant Physiol. 129:1019-1031 (2002), wound response in Arabidopsis, Cheong et al., Plant Physiol. 129:661-7 (2002), pathogen response in Arabidopsis, Schenk et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. 97:11655-60 (2000), and auxin response in soybean, Thibaud-Nissen et al., Plant Physiol. 132:118. Whetten et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 47:275-91 (2001) discloses expression profiling of cell wall biosynthetic genes in Pinus taeda L. using cDNA probes. Whetten et al. examined genes which were differentially expressed between differentiating juvenile and mature secondary xylem. Additionally, to determine the effect of certain environmental stimuli on gene expression, gene expression in compression wood was compared to normal wood. 156 of the 2300 elements examined showed differential expression. Whetten, supra at 285. Comparison of juvenile wood to mature wood showed 188 elements as differentially expressed. Id. at 286.
Although expression profiling and, in particular, DNA microarrays provide a convenient tool for genome-wide expression analysis, their use has been limited to organisms for which the complete genome sequence or a large cDNA collection is available. See Hertzberg et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. 98:14732-7 (2001 a), Hertzberg et al., Plant J. 25:585 (2001b). For example, Whetten, supra, states, “A more complete analysis of this interesting question awaits the completion of a larger set of both pine and poplar ESTs.” Whetten et al. at 286. Furthermore, microarrays comprising cDNA or EST probes may not be able to distinguish genes of the same family because of sequence similarities among the genes. That is, cDNAs or ESTs, when used as microarray probes, may bind to more than one gene of the same family.
Methods of manipulating gene expression to yield a plant with a more desirable phenotype would be facilitated by a better understanding of cell signaling gene expression in various types of plant tissue, at different stages of plant development, and upon stimulation by different environmental cues. The ability to control plant architecture and agronomically important traits would be improved by a better understanding of how cell signaling gene expression effects formation of plant tissues, how cell signaling gene expression protects plants from pathogens and adverse environmental conditions, and how plant growth and the cell signaling are connected. Among the large number of genes, the expression of which can change during development of a plant, only a fraction are likely to effect phenotypic changes of agronomic significance.